DE 199 15 729 A1 describes an elastomeric flooring whose upper side forms a decor surface. In this case, decor elements are embedded in the rubber sheet of the flooring in such a way that the decor elements are visible from above. DE 195 07 113 C1 describes a random-patterned elastomeric flooring with two or three basic colors. EP 1 475 490 A1 describes an elastomeric flooring with a structured surface. DE 10 2010 036 122 A1 describes an elastomeric flooring in which the matrix contains particles of a thermoplastic material.